


Irresistible

by Marilyn_Manson



Series: Loustat [2]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: And blood sucking, Because Louis loves Lestat's blood, Coffin sex, Feeding as they call it, Louis POV, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Manson/pseuds/Marilyn_Manson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is irresistible plus Louis needs his Maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this series is mainly based on the movie because Lestat is hot and irresistible so enjoy :)

Louie POV

Living with Lestat was not all that I expected. When I agreed to be Turned, he was loving and charming, promised a life of bliss with him. Instead, he hurts me. Over and over again. Not physically, he'd never lay a finger on me no matter how much he claims to regret Turning me and curse me for being too much of a pussy to feed off other humans.

In truth, I only wanted his blood. I did not want any others except for his. He hurts me by feeding off others instead of me and I could not bear it sometimes how he would be gone for nights on end, leaving me to feed off rats as he had taught me. But the hunger wouldn't go away, not the the hunger for more blood but the hunger for Lestat's blood. I remembered the first time I had drank from him on the brink of death, I had hung on to his wrist as he bled for me to feed on. The taste was sweet and rich like that of red wine going down my throat easily. I could still remember hearing his heart beat in time with mine, loud and clear in my head as I drank from him.

On one night, I went out to hunt for bigger animals and instead landed in a rotten place filled with rats and so I fed from them instead. I was empty so empty inside without Lestat, my Maker. I needed him even if he was a cruel asshole. I sat there with the pile of dead rats before I heard the sound of footsteps approaching but I was too tired to care who it was. 

Lestat appeared then smiling at me as he saw me. It might have been my imagination but his face softened and his eyes were filled with longing when he laid his eyes on me, it made me wonder how he had look at me the first time I had caught his eyes. 

"My beautiful Louis.. won't you ever stop screaming with need in my head, Mon Cherie?" He said in a low voice, his arms outstretched as he cradled me into them like a bride and I could not resist burying my face into his chest clutching onto his dark blue coat.

"You knew.. you knew and yet" my voice was muffled by his coat but I knew he heard me perfectly.

"Louis, mon cherie, even if I don't, I will still know you need me. You will always need the one who Created you" he soothed rubbing circles on my back as I tearlessly sobbed into his chest.

He carried me back home to Pointe du lac like that ignoring the suspicious glances thrown at him and I knew something that night as he carried me home that I loved this cruel bastard. No matter how much he has hurt me whether he knew it or not which he probably does that I desire and thirst only for him.

He laid me down ever so gently in my coffin, the sun was almost rising and I was getting sleepier as minutes passed by.

"We would need to get a bigger coffin if you want me to sleep with you, love" he teased his grin baring his gleaming white fangs that had sank into my flesh when I was mortal.

I wonder what was I to him. I wonder if he had heard my heart beat in time with his and felt something. I wonder how he had become this cruel bastard he is now. And yet still underneath his cold and heartless demeanor he was so gentle with me right now in this moment.

"I need you, Lestat" I begged and heard him giggle as he hovered on top of me his face on level with mine, stormy gray eyes met my emerald ones and I was so mesmerised by how they glowed in the dim light that I could not resist caressing his cheek all the way up to the fringe that was covering his right eye. 

He leaned into my touch, lightly kissing my fingers where they lingered on his cheek now moving down to his neck where I could feel his pulse point beating under my fingers. He craned his neck letting me explore more of his long neck all the way down to his collarbone.

"You're mine now, Louis. Come tell Daddy what you need" I knew he already knows what I needed from him. Cheeky bastard.

"I need you in me. I need to fill my veins with your blood and only yours do I want" I husked. The scraping of his teeth on my jawline all the way down to my neck made me remember our first time and that made me dizzy with need for him to be inside me. To claim me once again.

"Is that all?" I heard him giggle. I would have punched him in the face to be honest.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Lestat" I swallowed and corrected,

"Daddy please" I begged once more grabbing a fistful of his wavy blond hair as he sucked and bit down gently on my neck careful not to draw out any blood.

He undid my pants in one swift motion and tossed it across the room exposing my semi hard cock. He took out a bottle of lube, spreaded it onto his fingers and slipping them into my entrance. His cold fingers thrusting inside me opening up and preparing me. I heard him unzip his own and smeared some lube over his own hard cock.

He bared his neck close to my lips and as he entered me I sank my fangs into his cold marble flesh. His blood burst into my mouth like that of when one would it a strawberry and its flavor would burst into one's mouth its juices dripping down onto one's chin. It was intoxicatiing, his scent filled my nostrils and all I could think about was Lestat.

He started to thrust faster into me and when he hit my sweet spot I cried out in pleasure clinging onto his arms for dear life. I stopped my feeding in favor of feeling Lestat in me and moving my hips in time with his thrusts. He was kissing and sucking at my neck, his hand was fisting in my hair pulling my head back roughly exposing more of my bare flesh.

My cries and moans of pleasure was the only sound in the empty room mixed with the sleek sound of Lestat's cock thrusting into me.

"Cum for me, mon cherie" he husked into my ears.

My body obeyed to his command and I came squirting white hot cum all over his coat and onto my bare chest. He came with me when I kissed his pulse point where I had fed from.

"You're mine, Louis" he whispered as he came placing a sloppy kiss on my forehead moving downwards to lick up all my cum on my chest grinning up at me baring his white fangs.

And at that moment, I knew that for all eternity I will need my Maker. No matter how much I refused him, I will inevitably need him. A sickening realisation it was indeed for me.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come no worries :)


End file.
